


Bad Dragon

by BipLing, Skippy (floralisbronski)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bad Puns, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/pseuds/BipLing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralisbronski/pseuds/Skippy
Summary: A lonely night on base, Hanzo makes use of a special friend.





	1. Chapter 1

He laid in bed, his muscular body a sweaty, hot mess underneath his fine cotton sheets. Hanzo hadn’t been able to sleep the entire night, his thoughts being intruded by a similar scene he had previously. Although this time, the intensity was amped way up. His thoughts were plagued by Jesse. His face and body were a scourge on Hanzo’s remaining sleep. Why did the cowboy insist on taking things slow? Hanzo  _ felt _ ready for a while now, like a fruit at its peak ripeness. But Jesse insists on courting him. It was romantic, but he’s a man and he can admit to when he just wants to get pushed into his mattress. Which was most of the time he was in Jesse’s proximity. 

 

Even just that thought alone made him flush and his body ache with a yearning he’d never known before. As reserved as he was, it was thrilling to him. The idea of giving up control and getting deep-dish dicked. Hanzo couldn’t help but bite his lip at the thought, his eyes closed as thoughts of the hot cowboy swam behind them. His hands explored his body, pretending they were Jesse’s. 

 

If given the chance, would Jesse be rough? Or would Hanzo have to coax him into it? Hanzo lets his hands glide down his body then back up, stopping at his nipples. He tugs at them and sighs. It wasn’t the same without him actually there; the firm but gentle way Jesse would fondle his chest when they had previously made out left him wanting to beg for more. The least he could do was pretend. His hands continued to tweak his nipples, imagining the dirty things Jesse would call him, the sweet nothings he would croon into his ears. Hanzo just wanted nothing else but to make him happy, in every way. He tended to neglect himself. It was just the way he had been raised; to be a people-pleaser. And by god he wanted to absolutely please Jesse.

 

He gets distracted by the task at hand, thinking of Jesse. He tugs again, hard and gasps. They were always kind of sensitive. He keeps it up for awhile, while nice, isn’t really getting him anywhere. Mere fondling would not sate his dragon tonight. He’s just decided that he would like to REALLY get off. Yes, it was finally time to try  _ that _ out. Shifting his lust-clouded gaze over to the discreet drawer on the other side of the room, Hanzo slid a hand down his washboard abs, firmly gripping his already hard dick. He had made the purchase a while back, in preparation for Jesse McCree’s Mcdick. Every time he “practiced” he had always been unable to fully take the base knot. Tonight, he felt  _ especially _ determined. 

 

He couldn’t sleep well, anyways. Might as well make a productive use of his time. So, Hanzo sits up from where he was laying down, getting on his knees. Jacking on his cock just allows him to get more keyed up than he already was. Makes him wonder what Jesse would do now. Hanzo tries to mimic what he would do, going slower, just messing around. McCree would tease him; just like he was doing by basically withholding sex. He must have known how much Hanzo wanted him, ached for him. Or he was just oblivious. Regardless, all he wanted was for Jesse to drill him like a pipeline. His body felt on fire, his tattoo warm and glowing. He was so pent up. Hanzo had been saving himself for Jesse, waiting for that special, romantic moment he had been fantasizing of. 

 

Although, it looked like he was going to have to take things into his own hands tonight. He felt his body tense, quickly releasing his member from the iron-grip he had on it. Hanzo had almost gotten carried away. Gritting his teeth, he felt a familiar ache within him. Alright, no more waiting. Time to take the plunge. He practically leapt towards the drawer, reaching his gay, thirsty hands in for That Toy. Fenrir, a dragon-wolf combo. _Rather_ _fitting._ It was a lot larger than he remembered. The ache inside him only intensified as he dug through the rest of the drawer for the bottle of lube that came along with it. For a moment he wondered why he bought all of these sex toys and gear. It’s not like he had even used most of it. Having managed to fish out the elusive lube, Hanzo returned to his place on the bed. 

 

Placing the oversized dildo just beneath himself, he took a moment to A; wonder how he’d fit the whole thing inside and B; lube himself and the toy up with generous amounts of “cum” lube. It had been a while since he’d had a few hours just to himself, so practicing with it had been forcibly pushed back. Just like with everything else, Hanzo strived to excel. Even if it meant managing to shove a giant dragon dick inside himself to the hilt. So, he’d just have to take it slow. Very slow. 

 

Carefully, he maneuvered the dildo’s slippery tip inside, inhaling sharply. A brief uncomfortable feeling as the head slipped past the second ring. After that, there was nothing but soft, silicone based pleasure. The sensation was very familiar, almost comforting. After hours of previous experience, the toy seemed to slide itself in.  _ Ah! _ There it was, Fenrir easily hitting his prostate already. With one hand, Hanzo held the toy in place as he began slowly riding the massive thing. The other hand was busy idly stroking himself. Every motion sent electricity through his body, as the subtle bumps and curves caressed and pushed his insides. Going all the way up, he felt it softly  _ pop _ out of his hole, shoving it back inside up to his previous spot. His face flushed, his mind preoccupied with fantasizing Jesse doing something similar to him. He had thought of telling him about his little secret drawer, when they had finally become intimate, anyways. The things they would do  _ together _ . Hanzo’s breath turned ragged as his panting intensified, increasing his pace on the dildo. His cock was hard as a rock, his mind full of McCree; the things he would love to hear him say. 

 

_ You look so pretty like that, Darlin’ _

 

_ You’re such a dirty boy, aren’t’cha?  _

 

_ Yeah, ride that big ‘ole dick harder, baby _

 

“..Y-yes sir..” Hanzo whispered to the empty room, making himself blush even harder. He had always wanted to submit himself to whatever desire Jesse had in mind for him. He truly  _ loved _ him. 

 

Now that he was working up a nice rhythm, he decided it was finally time to try and take The Knot. Every time he tried it before it took far too long. But it seemed like tonight he would have the time for it.  _ Finally.  _ Sliding himself down the toy one final time, he settled the knot against his loosening hole. A deep breath to mentally prepare himself. He grabs the lube again, spreading it around the base, to make it easier. Then, he goes, slowly pushing the fake knot inside. He feels like he’s sweating bullets, but Hanzo is determined to get this knot up his ass, what a champ. There’s lots of wiggling and positioning, and poking. It feels like he’s been kneeling on this bed for a lifetime. But, you know, slow and steady wins the race.

 

After what seemed like, basically forever, the knot pops in and Hanzo grunts. It fills him up, ramming against his prostate with a force he hadn’t felt before. The shock of it makes him sway. From there, he starts grinding into it, making noises a passerby would definitely  _ not _ mistake for anything other than the distinctive sound of sexy, punched out noises of exertion. It would be quite ironic if a certain passerby would….pass by. But he can’t have everything. 

 

Hanzo gets lost in a little fantasy, maybe Jesse would come by… he would whisper dirty, vile words into his ears, as if they were the best compliments in the world. Telling him how much of a good boy he was for finally taking the knot. He would gently run a hand along his jawline, looking him straight in the eyes. Jesse gives him one of the typical, cocky grins that make him melt.

 

_ You’re absolutely disgusting, Darlin’ _

 

Mccree runs his thumb along Hanzo’s lower lip, toying with it. He presses it against his lips and without words Hanzo enthusiastically runs his tongue over the rough leather. 

 

_ Good boy. Now, that’s all you’re good for, right? _

 

Hanzo nods, to himself. He’s just a cockslut. Why would he have all those weird toys, anyways? It’s probably all he’s good for, riding dick and complaining. Speaking of dick, he’s been ignoring the one in him, getting a bit lost in a depression spiral. Maybe he should imagine something hotter. Jesse again, of course. Watching him get desperate, but not letting him touch. Hanzo starts grinding into it again. Whatever Jesse said, he’d do. He takes his time grinding up and down the girthy knot, basically letting it massage his prostate. His cock twitches with every pass over it, making him start to pant again. He knew that if he touched himself now, he’d just basically explode. So, to keep his hands busy, he went back to playing with his plush pecs.

 

He’s just so close, so so close. Working his ass like his life depends on it, that he doesn’t notice the knock on the door, or the fact that it was slowly opening. He doesn't hear the shocked gasp, or realizes he’s being watched either, focused on the task at hand. Not until Jesse is in the room. 

 

“Now, aren’t you a sight, Darlin’.”

 

It takes all of Hanzo’s self discipline to not scream, but he does topple over.

 

“Jesse!!” He gasps, cheeks reddening quickly. “I-I-.. Forgive me, I was just..-” 

 

“Don’t stop on my account, sweet pea.” Jesse replies, smirking at him, then winking. “I was just checkin’ up on my favorite man. I heard some, uh..  _ noises _ and reckoned I should check up on ya. Seems to me like you’re doin’  _ mighty fine. _ ”

 

Hanzo sits back up, miraculously, the dildo is still in. He couldn’t help but notice the hand that palmed Jesse’s crotch.  _ Oh.  _ He also couldn’t help but bite his lower lip at the sight, shifting his eyes over Jesse’s handsome face. A playful grin, his eyes gleaming with something he’d yet to see in them.  _ Lust.  _ He makes his way over to the bed, his firm footsteps making Hanzo quiver with anticipation. Settling himself on a corner, Jesse beckons him over. He reluctantly shifts himself so that Mccree has a better vantage, albeit covering himself with his hands. Hanzo felt shameful being caught in the act like this. 

 

“Now, now, baby..” Jesse reaches over, gingerly placing a hand over Hanzo’s, squeezing it. “Don’t hide yourself like that, you have  _ nothin’ _ to be worried about. I just wanna drink in the beautiful sight before me, is that okay?” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Jesse leans in, gazing into his face, giving him those precious puppy dog eyes he would use whenever he  _ really  _ wanted something. Hanzo sighed. He could never say no when he pulled out one of his trump cards. 

 

“‘Course, Darlin’. There ain’t nothin’ else in this world more allurin’ and captivatin’ than  _ you _ . And I don’t think less of you or anythin’ cause of, uh..  _ this. _ ” 

 

Jesse squeezes the hand over Hanzo’s again, gesturing to what he walked in on. His worries put briefly at ease, slowly moves his hands from his crotch. His still hard cock revealed itself, making Hanzo blush even harder. It felt wrong for him to be vulnerable like this, yet he felt so utterly aroused. He also noticed Jesse was still palming an awfully large bulge in his trousers, his own breath turning hot and ragged. He eyed him like one would a delicious chocolate cake; filled with the need to eat every single piece. 

 

“Hey, uh.. Babe?” Jesse spoke in a low, strained voice. He inhaled sharply, squeezing his tenting pants. “If you wanted, could you maybe go back to what you were doin’? I was startin’ to enjoy that lil show you were puttin’ on there. I could even  _ help _ a lil bit.” 

 

The two share a long moment of staring into the other’s eyes, a tension building as they become more and more aroused. Hanzo’s hands start to slowly run up his body, settling back into his kneeling position. He nearly forgot the toy was still lodged up there. The moment it started to push up into his prostate again, the knot filling out his insides, he couldn’t help but let out a moan. 

 

“ _ Jesse.. _ ” He panted.

 

Mccree seemed very comfortable, his cock out, stroking himself. One hand on his hip, the other gripping the beercan of a dick he had.  _ Holy shit _ . Hanzo had always known he was packing but he didn’t think he was that  _ thick _ . He must’ve noticed Hanzo gaping in awe with the shit-eating grin he had on his face. 

 

“Like what’cha see, Darlin’?” Jesse quipped. “Y’know what they say; Save a horse,  _ ride a cowboy _ . And this surly cowboy sure is  _ damn _ ready to be ridden by his handsome as fuck boyfriend.” 

 

Hanzo felt his hole clench around the toy’s base as he heard that, pleasure jolting through his body.  _ God _ , he wanted to be fucked by him so badly. Jesse casually slapped his open palm with his dick, teasing him. He knew he was going to have to  _ beg _ for it. Something Hanzo had looked forward to since they first had become intimate. 

 

“I.. _Jesse..”_ Hanzo whispered, low and sultry. He gripped his own cock, slowly stroking it as he watched Mccree. “I.. I want you to _fuck me._ _Please.”_

 

Jesse’s eyebrows upraised, mildly surprised that he was actually willing to try it. Regardless, he was already in the process of unbuttoning his shirt and shoving his pants off. He wasn’t a man to sit and overthink things. If his baby  _ needed _ him as much as Hanzo did, there wasn’t much thinking about it to do. 

 

He kneeled in front of Hanzo, leaning in for a long, soft kiss. His lips felt like heaven. Even the shaky breath he took as they separated he swore was perfect and sexy. A strand of saliva held them together, glimmering in the pale moonlight. Jesse dove back in to steal another kiss from his parted lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth with vigor. Hanzo returned the sentiment, doing his best to push back with his own reserved passion. Their tongues swirled and pushed against each other, before separating again. 

 

“Hey, Darlin’.. Why don’t we get that naughty lil dragon out from your insides? It’s  _ my  _ turn to get up inside ya’.” He ran his hands down Hanzo’s built sides, settling them on his firm ass. Gently, he tapped on the base of the toy, sending vibrations through it. Each tap pushed the toy against Hanzo’s prostate, restrained moans oozing from him. Satisfied, he moved his hands up to Hanzo’s shoulders, gently nudging him down.  _ C’mon baby.  _ Taking the hint, he moves his head to crotch level with Jesse, his huge cock all up in his face. Almost salivating, he took the fat head into his mouth, suckling it. His tongue ran along the bottom as he slowly began to take more of it. Soon, his mouth was full of hot cowboy meat. He could feel every pulse of pleasure that shot up Jesse’s cock, his tongue exploring over every curve. 

 

Meanwhile, Mccree was busy playing with Hanzo’s beautiful assets. Truly, they were a god-given gift. From first glance you wouldn’t think he’d have an amazingly tight ass, but you’d be wrong. He fondled and caressed them, spanking him every now and then. Every single one got a small, muffled moan out of him. Of course he couldn’t actually moan, his mouth was  _ busy _ . They had fooled around before, but it was a wonder why they had held sex off for so long if it was going to be like this. It was fucking amazing to say the least. He ran a hand along the toy’s base again, tapping on it. A self-satisfied grin spread over his face as he teased Hanzo. Firmly gripping it, Jesse gingerly tried to pull it from inside him. Best to try and not hurt him. It seemed as though the toy was suctioned in good, the knot completely filling up Hanzo’s ass.  _ Need a little more force, eh?  _ He pulls a little harder, eventually Fenrir relinquishing its grip on his insides and slipping out with an audible  _ POP.  _ This earned him a rather loud moan from Hanzo, his whole body tensing. His ass was wrecked, loose and slick with cum lube.  _ What a beautiful sight _ . 

 

Jesse wiggles the dildo, comically. “Maybe we’ll need this later?” He chuckles to himself, setting it on the nightstand. 

“Well, now. Let’s get this show on the road then, Darlin.’” 

 

He dragged a hand over Hanzo’s booty, gently inserting a finger. It felt wet and warm, low groans eliciting from its owner. An instant turn-on. Sliding his hands up along his back, he rested them on the back of Hanzo’s head. Leaning back, he just let Hanzo do what he had dreamed of doing; slobbering all over his dick. 

 

Every now and then he would glance up at McCree with those beautifully dark, intense eyes of his. Mischief lit them up. He ran his open mouth up along the pillar of meat before him, teasing him. Every soft brush of his lips, every wet lap of his tongue, drove Jesse crazy. The grip on the back of Hanzo’s head tightened and his breathing hitched. His cock was engulfed in that amazing wet warmth again and again, until he couldn’t take it anymore. Jesse’s own mouth yearned to feel his lips against them. Running a hand along Hanzo’s jawline, he nudged him off of his new plaything. Taking the opportunity, he slipped Jesse’s thumb into his mouth, softly sliding his tongue over it. This earned a surprised  _ ooh!  _ from him. Hanzo couldn’t help but flush, the thrillful action filling him up with an unusual vigor. 

 

He shoved his face down against Jesse’s stomach, beginning to fervently kiss his way up his abdominals. Both were loving every second of it. Climbing up over him, he gave special attention to his man’s exposed neck, licking all over the spot just below his jaw. Sucking at the skin, Hanzo left big purple hickies all along his neck.  _ Perfect. _ Jesse’s head was cocked, a mixture of moans and giggles streaming from his mouth. It seemed as though he was  _ ticklish. _ He filed that information away for later use. For now, he focused on assaulting his boyfriend with kisses, starting on his cheek. Slowly, he moved on to Jesse’s soft, full lips. He gave him tentative pecks, building up vigor with each kiss. As the two began to make out, Hanzo’s fingers fixed tightly around his. 

 

Jesse was the first to initiate using tongue, pushing his gently against Hanzo’s. He knew how much he was unsure of grand gestures of affection. The two locked lips, tongues tracing the inside of the other’s cheek. Their free hands explored each other’s body, McCree’s naturally gravitating again towards That Booty. He was an ass man, he couldn’t help it. Lightly spanking and squeezing it, he internally chuckled as a thought crossed his mind. His  _ best  _ idea, if he ever did come up with a better one. Breaking the kiss, he took a moment to stare up into Hanzo’s handsome face. His sharp cheekbones, strong jawline, and those lips that were typically in some form of a grimace; all of it was beautiful to him. Jesse was in awe of him. How he had caught this city slicker was beyond him. Absentmindedly, his hand groped Hanzo’s cheek. 

 

“So, Jesse.. you have something to say, I presume?” Hanzo awkwardly whispered, having seen the gears grinding in his head. They had spent so much time together it had become second-nature to him. “It is something  _ good _ that you’re thinking of _ ,  _ correct?” 

 

“Oh- uh, yeah. ‘Course, Sunshine.” He had gotten sidetracked, appreciating his man in multiple ways. “It’s  _ real  _ good. Trust me, sugar.” Wink. 

 

This earned him the famous Shimada Eyeroll. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He  _ did _ know him inside and out. Not like Jesse had any reason  _ not _ to be an open book. He knew it made Hanzo feel secure, like there was nothing secret that could possibly hurt him. 

 

“Y’know, I was just thinkin’...” He trails off, slipping his hand from Hanzo’s to join his prosthetic one in the process of feeling his man up. Grabbing at his ass roughly, he bit his lip seeing him make that typical glower as he got even more handsy. Jesse leaned into him, intensely whispering. “It would be my absolute  _ honor _ to have you, well..  _ ride my face like one of those Buckin’ Broncos _ .” 

 

Hanzo flushed at this, his eyes shifted away from Jesse’s face.  _ What a bashful fella. _ He stuttered out his reply. “W-what a  _ ridiculous _ request..”

 

Side-eyeing him, his expression grew warm once more. Leaning down, he quickly stole a kiss from McCree. “A ridiculous request I am fully capable of fulfilling.  _ Only  _ because it’s you, Jesse.” 

 

“‘Course, Sweet Thing.” He too stole a kiss, trying his best to hold it as long as he could. Breaking away, he upraised his eyebrows at Hanzo. His fingers rhythmically drummed his butt rather impatiently. “Well, this cowboy ain’t waitin’ much longer, Babe. Bring your other Sweet Thing up here, why don’t’cha?” 

 

Hanzo straightened himself up, adjusting his position so that his back was to Jesse. He nervously swallowed, spreading his knees far apart. Clearly, he was taking too long for his southern gentleman’s patience. He gripped him by his hips, pulling his ass into his face. Immediately McCree began to eat him out, starting off with long, slow, and teasing licking to get him started. The sensation made him quiver, an unfelt pleasure blooming through his body. A soft moan left his mouth, hands clutching at the sheets. Seeing that he was already doing a good job, Jesse continued his job with vim and vigor. Biting at the inside of his cheeks, squeezing roughly with his hands. Everything coerced moans and intense whispers from the sniper. Leaning his head back, he observed his work so far. Hanzo’s butt was a wet, saliva-covered mess. He could hear his faint panting and it seemed as though he was back to pleasuring himself.  _ Yeah, baby. Stroke that for me.  _

 

“Hey, Sweet Stuff?” He squeezed his asscheeks yet again. 

 

“Y-yes..?” Hanzo’s voice was shaky and small.

 

“You enjoyin’ yourself, Darlin’?” He emphasized his question with a quick spank. This received a small  _ ah!  _ from him. He smirked, licking his lips.  _ Time to dive back in.  _

 

“Of cour-” He was cut off by Jesse shoving his face back into his ass, as well as his tongue inside him. Swirling it around, Hanzo’s eyes rolled back into his head. It felt  _ so  _ amazing. Like nothing he had felt before. 

 

Glancing down to Jesse’s rock hard erection, he too came up with an idea. Leaning down, he inadvertently shoved his ass even further into his face. He bit his lip, restraining a moan. No, he had to one-up his lover. Running his tongue along his member’s head, he began to jack him off. Jesse, having noticed, picked up his voracious eating of ass even further. Spanking a little rougher, leaving hickies and marks all over his plump booty. Little could he do but shove that fat dick in his mouth, sucking it for all it was worth. Which was  _ a lot _ it seemed. He was starting to really get into. Grinding into his face a little, this earned Hanzo a hearty, saliva-coated push back straight up his hole. It shook through his entire body, knees nearly buckling.  _ Shit.  _

 

“Okay, Baby..” Jesse huffed, taking a break from loving up on his man. Gingerly he fingered his loose hole, all slick with saliva and lube. He was  _ definitely _ ready. A hungry grin spread over his face. “I think it’s finally time.”

 

“You mean for..  _ that?”  _

 

“Yes, Sugar. Time for you to really ride this country boy.”

 

“But are  _ you _ truly ready to feed this dragon?” 

 

He pauses. 

 

“This  _ bad dragon _ ?” 

 

Jesse about faces. “How long were you waiting to say that?”

 

“Years.” 

  
  



	2. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, they fuck.

“So, Darlin’, shall we get on with it?” He gave his rump a pat, signalling for him to assume the position.

“I suppose it’s finally time.”

Hanzo shifted himself again, facing the cowboy once more. He could not help but run a finger along his own hole, feeling just how slick and loose it was. A rush of arousal overcame him, letting his depraved thoughts take hold. He could not wait to feel himself being utterly wrecked. His fantasies were finally coming true. Taking Jesse’s McDick in his hands, he took care in settling at the entrance of his ass. God, he was so nervous. Swallowing the tense knot in his throat, he pressed himself down into his crotch. His dick slipped in surprisingly easily. A brief moment of discomfort and everything else was smooth sailing. He felt a lot thicker than Hanzo had thought. Grinding a bit, he started to work himself into a nice, slow rhythm. This was what he worked all night for, he was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. Including his cowboy. Groans came from said lover, his hands running up to grope along his sides.

Taking one of his hands, he ran it up along his chest, letting him feel the pecs he adored so much. Traveling up further and he decided to do what he had only thought of before. Very slowly and what he thought was sexily, he pursed his lips, running one of Jesse’s fingers along his bottom. Letting his tongue run out along it, he started to softly suck on it.

“Ooh, baby~ Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” He felt the dick inside him twitch, his breathing going back to heavy panting. The hand he held escaped his loose grip, cupping his face.

“Jesse..?”

“Yes, honey?” He leaned up into a sitting position, encasing Hanzo in a one-armed embrace. They could feel their hot breath on each other, their hot, sweaty bodies closer than they ever had been before.

“W-well.. I was wondering if you could perhaps do something for me.” He shifted his eyes to the side, nervous. Fantasy was one thing, but actually discussing his dirty thoughts with the one they were about?

“Yes, Dear? Somethin’ nasty you want us to do?” Jesse’s eyebrows upraised, the same cocky all-knowing grin on his face. God, he could not wait to stare into that face as his ass was, well, utterly destroyed.

“I would like it if..” His voice lowered. “..if you would talk dirty to me.”

“Ah, so it’s like that, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I always pegged you as one with a kink like that. Let’s just say this cowboy’s gut feelin’s are never wrong. Like how I knew to come in here, ‘fer instance. Or the guts I’m feelin’ right now.”

Would he just call him a slut and call it a day already?

“Hm, I don’t know, Han. I’m in a bit of a sweet mood tonight, honeybee.” Jesse cooed. Not what Hanzo wanted to hear.

“But-” Hanzo started.

“Aw, none of that, doll. Am I not allowed to love on my man a little?” Jesse cajoled.

“Love on me some other time, I wanna get Fucked.” Hanzo grumbles. When would he stop his incessant gushing? That familiar gleam from earlier enters Jesse’s eyes. What was it now? Hanzo groaned again.

“Just keep going.” He stated.

“Aye aye captain!” Jesse affirmed, saluting even. It made Hanzo chuckle, but at the same moment, Jesse started thrusting again, and it cuts off into a moan. He’s being careful about it, and Hanzo isn't happy with the pace at all. He grips Jesse’s shoulders.

“Can’t you go faster?!”

“Hm. What if I just wanna look into your purty eyes?” Jesse asks.

Purposefully, he turned his head away, simply so he cannot do as he pleased. He sure was a bratty one. He just liked to make him work for what he wanted.

“Babe, come on.”

“Why should I grant your request if you won’t grant mine? It’s only fair...” Hanzo replied. Isn’t sex about the give and take? Or was that just in reference to the physical act?

“You’re right, you’re right,” Jesse paused to nuzzle Hanzo’s ear, whispering into it. “You know how I like to tease you, Han.”

“I know all too well. Now could you please get on with it before I take matters into my own hands?” And Hanzo would, vigorously. Going back to the toy was always an option. Hanzo spurs (SPURS LOL) Jesse along by minutely bouncing in his lap. He quickly gets with the program, grabbing at Hanzo’s hips with a renewed spirit and helping him along. Hanzo turned his face back to Jesse, but the pleasure doesn’t let him keep his eyes open for long, the cowboy easing him down onto his dick further and further. It really was like nothing he’d felt before, easily angling into his prostate in a way that the toy hadn’t. He took pleasure in hearing the soft, skin-on-skin slaps of his ass making contact with Jesse’s crotch.

“And what a sight you are, pumpkin…” Jesse whistled. He leaned in, lips brushing against Hanzo’s ear. His breath was ragged, intensifying at the thought in his head. He takes his time, wetting his lips. “But, y’know my absolute favorite sight? Your pretty self on my cock like the slut you are.”

There it was. Hanzo’s face immediately flushed, relishing the moment over and over. “Thank you..”

“That’s Commander, to you.” He gave a curt spank to Hanzo’s rear. “Otherwise I might have to get a lil rough.”

Jesse bucked up into him, thrusting his cock deep inside Hanzo. He gets off on his face being overcome with pleasure, Hanzo hasn’t had it like this in awhile. This change of pace is completely welcome though, he revels in it. Jesse’s rough grip on his hips, the brutal pace he’s taking and the words that Hanzo is already too out of it to hear correctly, but he knows they’re dirty. Jesse’s voice has taken on a sultry rumble that makes Hanzo shiver, a tone he saves for specific circumstances.

“But you’d like that wouldn’t you, Babe?” He accentuated his words with a deep thrust, making a moan ooze from Hanzo’s lips. “Who am I kiddin’? ‘Course ya do.”

Jesse grinded his hips up, going balls deep into him. He holds this position, staring up into Hanzo’s face. He had to admit, he really did look gorgeous tonight. Something about the uninhibited way Hanzo went about indulging him, getting to see a completely different side to him. But now wasn’t the time to be loving on his man, like he said; he wanted to get Fucked and that’s what Jesse was going to do. Fuck his brains out.

“Now, Darlin’. If you’d be so kind as to fuck yourself on my cock for me? I’d be very much appreciative.” He leans back, allowing Hanzo the space to do as he asked.

“And why should I do that?” Hanzo manages, quite breathlessly.

“Oh, so you really wanna try me, huh?” Jesse leers over at him. Hanzo is, quite frankly, a whole mess. Breathing heavily, hair stuck to his face, eyes lidded. Yet, he still wants to get his way.

“When...have I not?” Hanzo states, between pants.

“Just remember, you asked for this, Darlin’.” Jesse purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gang Cockblocks The Readers Again

**Author's Note:**

> Then they fucked. The End.


End file.
